


Days like these

by HapSky



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Nagamas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: Not everything is okay, on days like these. But taking some time to simply breathe for once maybe isn’t so bad, even on bad days.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Nagamas Gifts





	Days like these

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Nagamas Gift Exchange 2019, as a pinch present for [Louissimon](https://twitter.com/louissimonlefeb)!
> 
> Apologies for any potential ooc-ness, it's my first time writing Tellius characters. I hope you'll enjoy your gift regardless!
> 
> Prompt: Tellius characters - resting between fight in the war

Not everything is okay, on days like these. Ike’s leg still hurts, and he can feel the weight of yesterday’s marching heavy in his feet. He drags them across camp regardless. The earth is damp with morning dew. He wanders around, checking in on the few others that are awake as early as he is. It’s been slow, marching, and the feeling of not getting any further grows more and more oppressive each day they spend with tense walking. The few others he meets this morning wear a strained expression on their faces. Not fighting means not risking lives, yet not fighting means no certainty, either. Fighting, at least, means doing - something. Not just waiting. Not everything is okay, on days like these. When they cannot do anything, but breathe.

But the air is clear enough, Ike finds. Breathing might be just a tad bit easier, on days like these, when he has the patience to allow himself to do so. Ike turns around, and heads over to those who don’t sleep in tents.

On slow days, it’s best to seek out Mordecai, Ike learned. His leg hurts, and while he should let Rhys have a look at it - not Mist, she’d scold him, and he can do without that this early in the day - while he really should get it treated, it won’t sooth his antsy mind. Training would, exhausting himself would, but he’s also learned… he can only expect his body to put up with so much of his restlessness.

Mordecai is awake, he always is when Ike approaches. He doesn’t say a word, he never does when Ike sits down next to him. Ike lets his head drop onto Mordecai’s arm. It’s a strong arm, Ike knows. Capable of smashing, capable of destruction in such an easy manner. Capable of holding wild squirrels with gentleness, Ike often wonders how much self control he needs to do so. And wonders, often, fears even, what if it might be the other way around? What if Mordecai needs oh so much self discipline to put his strength into a fight? Not everything is okay, on days like these. When Ike sees his friends resting, and hurts knowing he must urge them to the battlefield soon enough again. Breathing doesn’t feel easy, when he leans into Mordecai’s warmth.

But not everything is not okay, on days like these, either.

Ranulf never says anything, as well, when he comes trotting towards them. And he always comes, like clockwork, just when Ike sat down. He sometimes purrs, when he leans into Mordecai’s other side. Once Ike asked why he never purrs back, and Mordecai looked so sad. “Tiger don’t purr,” he’d explained, and pointed towards his throat. “Tiger roar.” Ike had asked, then, if purrs weren’t just tiny roars. Mordecai had laughed at that, and had held him closer. “Tiny tiger roars,” he had agreed. Ike smiles as he remembers. Not everything is bad, on bad days.

Even if Soren insists otherwises. “You’re up early,” he comments. Ike looks up from his spot on the ground, looks up at Soren scowling down at the three of them. He hums.

Soren huffs. “Work doesn’t get done on it’s own,” he says and Ike looks back down with a sigh. He holds out his hand, and waits for Soren to take it. Ranulf peeks open one eye, curious. When he sees the smirk on Ike’s lips he smirks as well, and nuzzles closer to Mordecai.

Mordecai adjusts his arm, allows room for Ranulf on his shoulder, and Soren takes Ike’s hand - and crashes down onto a bundle of legs.

“I’m up early,” Ike says, voice amused, though exhausted. Too exhausted, considering the whole day still awaits him. It’s only morning. “There’s still time,” he mutters as he rearranges Soren in Mordecai’s lap, carefully holding his legs close. Soren’s head ends up beneath Ranulf’s smug face, so he scowls deeper.

“What are you doing,” he growls, voice not amused. And exhausted, as well. Too exhausted.

“Breathing,” Mordecai hums, with a deep, tiny tiger roar vibrating in his word.

Ranulf chuckles, watching Soren’s unimpressed yet appalled face contort in a resigned grimace. Then he closes his eyes again, and the air leaving his lungs carries a quiet rumble. Ike pats Soren’s legs, and leans back against Mordecai as well. Soren’s sigh is the longest of the day so far, but he knows it will only stay that way for the morning, anyway. There’s longer sighs, heavier ones to come. So he sighs.

Not everything is okay, on days like these. But taking some time to simply breathe for once maybe isn’t so bad, even on bad days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
